lockekeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dissection
Dissection is the seventh episode of the first season of Locke & Key. It aired on February 7, 2020. Summary The Locke family faces their worst nightmare when the person responsible for shattering their lives resurfaces and demands one of the keys. Plot In a flashback to when Sam attended Seattle Public Secondary School, he is kicked out of science class for misbehaving with a pig they were dissecting. He is sent to Rendell Locke’s office, where he reveals that he has been excluded for an extended period of time. Rendell asks if everything is alright at home, and Sam reveals that they are. He becomes distracted, however, when the painting of Keyhouse Manor on Rendell’s wall begins calling out to him. Sam asks about the house, and Rendell reveals that it is his family house and he keeps the photograph to remind him of where he came from. In the present day, he stands on the Keyhouse Estate holding a gun. Approaching the house, he breaks through a window and enters the house, only to find he is bleeding from the side of his palm. Meanwhile in the basement, Bode and Kinsey are unpacking boxes when Bode suggests they call Tyler as he is worried about what Dodge — whom he still refers to as “the Well Lady” — had previously said to him. Kinsey remarks that she lost her phone in the Drowning Caves, however. Sam ventures upstairs, where Nina is looking through photographs. She ignores the creaking floorboards at first, however decides to investigate after further noise. Kinsey and Bode return from the basement to find the window broken. Kinsey questions why Dodge would break a window given she can come and leave voluntarily with the Anywhere Key. Upstairs, Nina enters Tyler’s room to find Sam, who holds a gun to her head; he tells her not to scream. Kinsey tells Bode to hide, however Bode tells her he has a better idea and pulls out the Ghost Key. He uses the key to fly up to the second floor of the house and investigate the situation, and finds Sam holding the gun to her head. Bode is unable to communicate with Nina whilst in ghost form, but must watch Sam demand the Head Key from Nina. Nina is unable to help them, given she knows nothing about the keys, however Sam demands that the Locke children will know about the keys. Kinsey hides the Head Key inside a plush toy whale. When Sam demands the key from Bode and Kinsey, they at first pretend that they do not know anything about the key. Bode thinks instinctively, however, and shows him the Mirror Key. Bode believes the key cannot be taken from him, but is shocked when Sam is able to snatch the key from around his neck. Sam tells Bode that the key is not as Dodge described, however Bode tells him it is the key. Nina is confused by the whole ordeal, but Kinsey is forced to give up the other keys. Kinsey reveals that Tyler holds the Head Key, and Sam demands that they will wait for Tyler. Sam holds the Locke Family hostage, now in possession of the Mirror Key, Music Box Key and Tree Key. Nina demands to know what is going on, however nobody is willing to divulge information. Sam questions what the family have been up to, however Kinsey and Bode are unwilling to talk about their lives; instead Kinsey asks how the swelling on his brain is from when Nina hit him with a hammer. A flashback reveals that Tyler and Sam were previously friends. In the present, Nina questions the omega tattoo on Sam’s wrist, however the conversation is derailed by Sam who wishes to talk about Rendell. Sam reveals that Dodge wants the Head Key as someone knows how to open the Black Door. Tyler and Dodge finish having sex in her car and Dodge questions what the two should do. Dodge suggests going to a bar outside of town, however Tyler remarks that he should go home. When he tries to take his jacket from the back seat, he finds the Anywhere Key, which becomes his possession. Dodge asks for the key back, however Tyler, finally realising who she is, tells her why she cannot just take it. Tyler runs with the key, using the key to open a door to his bedroom at Keyhouse Manor. Tyler walks to the kitchen, instantly noticing Sam, who he tackles to the ground and begins beating. Sam is able to save himself by starting a small fire with the Matchstick Key. Sam again demands the Head Key, but Tyler tells him that he doesn’t have it. Kinsey finally reveals that she buried the key in the woods. Sam takes Bode and Kinsey to dig up the key from the woods, and Kinsey tells Tyler to look after Sally — the whale where the Head Key is hidden — should anything happen to her. In another flashback, Dodge begins calling out to Sam from the Wellhouse of the Keyhouse painting when Rendell leaves the room. Dodge persuades Sam to look through his file on Rendell’s desk, which diagnoses him with a personality disorder. Furthermore, there are notes on Sam which have been made by Tyler, showing that the two are perhaps not friends. Sam leaves Rednell’s office furiously. Kinsey takes Sam to the location in which she buried her fear and is ordered to begin digging by Sam. Meanwhile back at the house, Tyler is able to escape the chair by breaking it and is able to free Nina. Whilst she calls the police, Tyler heads to the winter study to find the Sally and the associated Head Key. The ground begins moving as Kinsey’s fear escapes and attacks Sam, whilst Kinsey and Bode run back to the house. Tyler finds the Head Key hidden in the plush toy, and as the two begin to hear gunshots, Nina tries to go after them, but is stopped by Tyler. Sam returns to the house and fights with Nina who stabs him, however Tyler is able to insert the Head Key into Sam’s head. Sam tells Tyler that he never wanted to kill Rendell, but did it for Dodge. Tyler reveals that whilst Rendell enticed him to hang out with Sam, he actually did like him. Dodge arrives at Keyhouse Manor, and at that moment, Sam is able to pull the Head Key from his neck and take possession. Dodge enters shortly after, knocking Tyler and Nina to the ground. She demands the Head Key from Sam, however Tyler tells Sam not to give her the key given she cannot take it without his permission. However this is proven false, as Dodge stabs Sam and takes the key, whilst revealing that they keys cannot be taken from the Locke’s, but can be taken from anyone else. Dodge leaves Sam bleeding out as the police arrive, however Sam is able to leave through the door in the winter study given Bode did not lock it. The police shut the door, presumably meaning that Sam is unable to ever return to his body. To deal with the stress, Nina turns to a bottle of gin that Ellie brought as a housewarming gift, despite the fact that she is a recovering alcoholic. Cast Main *Jackson Robert Scott as Bode Locke *Connor Jessup as Tyler Locke *Emilia Jones as Kinsey Locke *Darby Stanchfield as Nina Locke *Laysla De Oliveira as Dodge Co-Starring *Thomas Mitchell as Randy Lesser *Shaun Shetty as Biology Teacher *Charlotte Tavares as Lindsey Lesser Guest Starring *Bill Heck as Rendell Locke *Thomas Mitchell Barnet as Sam Lesser Trivia *Sam briefly takes possession of the Mirror Key, Music Box Key and Tree Key. *It is revealed that whilst Dodge cannot take the keys from the Locke children, anyone else is able to. **It is further revealed that Dodge is able to take the keys from non-Locke children. *Dodge takes possession of the Head Key. *Sam reveals that Dodge needs the Head Key as someone knows how to open the Black Door. *Sam leaves Keyhouse through the door in the winter study, which has been opened — but not locked — with the Ghost Key. The door is shut behind him meaning that he can never return to his body. Gallery LOCKE 107 Unit 007542R.jpg LOCKE 107 Unit 01552R.jpg LOCKE 107 Unit 01074RC.jpg LOCKE 107 Unit 00765R.jpg LOCKE 107 Unit 00472R.jpg LOCKE 107 Unit 00424R.jpg LOCKE 107 Unit 00040R.jpg Category:Season One References Category:Episodes